


Christmas Adventure

by Fandom_Alphys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where Ravus got off his butt and ran with Regis and Luna, Au where everyone is safe and happy, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Ravus, Humor, Pre-Fall of Insomia, They made it safe to Insomnia, embarrassing dad regis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Alphys/pseuds/Fandom_Alphys
Summary: December has come, snow covered the wondrous city of Insomnia, and best of all, Christmas is fast approaching. With only twelve days until the 25th, Regis entrusts his 20-year-old son, Noctis, to a part of the planning of the ever elegant Christmas Banquet. As Christmas Day draws closer, Noctis becomes frantic and misses a really important detail, so he and his friends must adventure to every corner of Insomnia to fix it before time runs out. Love, Drama, Humor, and Sass are ensured.





	1. Chapter One: Twelve Days Until Christmas

December 13th, just a day like any other. Snow fell upon the Lucian citizens within the walls of Insomnia. Students sang festive songs in schools, a constant rush in all of the stores across the city, and decorations made the city shine like crystal. The air may have been cold, but the lively spirits and baked goods made the citizens feel warm inside.

Inside the Citadel, a royal banquet and ball were being prepared inside the mighty building.

"Ignis...the sun isn't even out yet. What are we doing here so early?" The fatigued prince groaned as he trudged behind his advisor, having just woken up not too long under the pretenses of a hot breakfast at a snazzy uptown cafe. 

"We are here to pick up Princess Lunafreya and Prince Ravus. They wished to join us. Then we will go get Gladio and Prompto before actually going to the restaurant." Ignis explained, his quick pace slowed to make sure the sleepy prince wasn't lost.

The mention of the fair princess made Noctis more awake. "Luna, you say? Well, then I guess a small delay wouldn't hurt." His pace quickened, eager to see her. His job at the sushi restaurant had become very demanding for him in the last few weeks and thus hasn't been able to see his beloved as often as he would like to.

Inside the elevator, Noct's phone played a small 'KWEH', signaling Prompto had just texted him. He checked the phone, following Ignis as they stepped off the lift and towards their destination, all while responding to the funny dog gif his best friend sent him. When he did put his phone away, he noticed he was in the throne room. 

"Ah, my boy, glad you could come!" Regis boomed from the throne, slowly getting up and going to his son.

Noctis internally groaned. "Hey, Dad. Are you ok?" He started to go up to him to assist, but the king held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine," he grunted, making it to the bottom steps. "Noctis, walk with me. I need to discuss something very important with you."

"Uh, yeah, sure. No problem, Dad." He gave a quick death glare to Ignis, who in turn gave a thumbs up.

As they walked through the empty halls of the Citadel, Regis began to talk with his son.

"Noctis, as you know, the annual Christmas banquet is coming in less than a fortnight."

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be sure to be there. I was gonna ask Luna if she wanted to come with me today at IHOP."

"Oh, that's nice. Not sure how Ravus would feel about it, but nice. Anyways, this year, it's more than just showing up. I want you to help me plan the banquet itself."

This really caught him off guard. "Wait, what? Really? You want me to help plan one of the biggest events of the year?"

"Of course. My father included me in planning when I was your age."

"Was this before or after daemons invaded Lucis in the middle of the day?"

Regis only chuckled. "Oh, Six I can't believe you remember that lame story."

"How could I not? Daring adventure and engaging combat at every turn." Noctis laughed in return, sighing happily as he remembered the night the story was told to him.

"Anyways, back on topic, I do want you to help plan at least one banquet."

"I don't know, Dad. This is my first day off in a while. I have a hectic schedule these next few weeks, I don't think I can."

"Don't worry about that, Noctis. I gave a nice little call to your work and told them you may need the next two weeks off."

"Oh, my Six Dad you didn't!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, I did. You're welcome."

"Fine, fine, I'll help, just never do anything that embarrassing again, please!"

"Have it your way." Regis handed him a fairly long list full of things he needed to do with names, emails, phone numbers, and credit card information. "You have until the just before the party at six in the evening on Christmas day to get it all together. I have faith in you, my son." He gave him a strong pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll try my hardest." The two rejoined Ignis and Clarus in the throne room. The prince and his advisor gave a swift bow before heading out to find Luna and Ravus. 

The blond siblings sat in the foyer, waiting for them. Lunafreya was typing something on her anime-sticker-covered computer and Ravus was playing King's Knight on his phone.

"Luna!" Noctis yelled, running towards her.

"Noctis!" She set her computer with Ravus and ran towards the porcupine-haired prince. They gave each other a warm embrace for a few long seconds, just before Ravus split them up.

"Ok, you two, that's enough. We still need to get the meathead and the chocobutt." Ravus said with annoyance. 

"Oh, be nice, brother. It's not often we get to venture out of the citadel. Which is why I am so jealous of you, Noctis. You get to live outside in your own apartment." Luna whined as they walked to Noct's car.

"Well, it took a lot of pleading and begging, but yeah, I did."

"Lady Lunafreya, you must remember it's your Oracle duties that keep you tied to the Citadel."

"Yes, Ignis, I know, but Ravus is permitted to live outside if he pleases."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you alone." Ravus opened the door for Luna, who scooted to the far window, Ravus got in the middle, leaving the other window seat for Noctis.

"Hey, Ignis," Noctis said to him as he started the car. "Where are Prompto and Gladio sit?"

"Gladiolus will sit up front with me, Prompto will just have to squeeze back there."

"Hey, Luna, maybe you, uh, c-could, uh..." Noctis became flustered as he tried to ask Luna to sit in his lap. 

Luna giggled. "Of course, Noctis. Just promise to hold me tight, ok?" She had known this socially awkward boy for about twelve years now. Of course, she knows what her future king means to say.

Ravus only did a slight growl in response.

They first stopped at Gladio's, trying to pull an antsy Iris off of him. 

"You have school, goddammit! Go get ready for that!"

"It's not fair though!" She pouted.

"I'll buy you something and bring it home, alright?! Now get off my arm!"

He managed to get the teenager back into the house with the help of Jared. Gladio got into the car making an exasperated noise.

"Iris giving you hell, Gladio?" Noctis chuckled.

"Nah, she's easier to deal with compared to you." Gladiolus shot back.

"Hey!"

"That's one thing I will agree with you, Gladiolus." Ravus sounded, high-fiving the large man in the front seat.

"Hey!" Noctis repeated, slightly more annoyed, but calmed when he heard the Oracle's adorable giggle.

The car soon pulled up to Prompto's place just as he was finishing up with his jog.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted them. Luna got out and quickly went around to sit in Noct's lap, resulting the prince to be a blushing mess, as Prompto climbed in, and thus they continued the icy trek to IHOP for warm pancakes and hot cocoa.

At the restaurant, they got a big and nice booth, Gladio and Ravus on the edges, Ignis next to Gladio, Prompto next to Ignis, Noctis next to Prompto, Luna next to Noct, and Luna next to Ravus.

"So, Noctis, what did his majesty have to say to you back at the citadel?" Ignis inquired.

"Eh, he just wants me to help plan the banquet, no biggie."

"WHAT?!" Cried Luna and Prompto in Noct's ears.

"OW!"

"This is a huge deal, Noct! Buddy, you get to plan one of the HUGEST celebrations for Shiva in, like, all of Eos!"

"Noctis, how could you not mention this before?"

"Look, here's the list. It's just a few things." He barely put the paper on the table before Luna and Prompto were leaning in close, practically squishing the prince to get a good look at the list.

"Whoa, buddy, there is a lot to do on this list, do you think you can handle it?"

"We could help you with it. I actually know a few of these people, I'd be more than happy to help!"

"It's ok, guys, I got this. Dad trusted me to do so I will."

"What about that sushi place you work at, Noct?" Gladio said. "Won't they be pretty hectic this time of year?"

Noct blushed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"King Regis called the place and gave a kingly order for Noct to take a two week paid vacation." Ignis calmly stated, pushing up his glasses.

"Ignis!" Noctis exclaimed, really embarrassed.

Everyone just laughed. Their food came and they ate, Gladio making sure he got Iris a meal. Noctis paid the tab and they all piled into the car. Prompto was dropped off at his place and the rest drove to the citadel in silence. Noctis was the first to break it.

"Hey, uh, Luna, do you, uhm, want to come back to my apartment?"

"Of course, Noctis. I would love to." She responded with a smile.

Ignis took Luna and Noctis to the apartment first, saying, "I'll return later to make sure you get to work on that list."

"Yeah, yeah, take your time, Iggy." Noctis rushed Luna inside and took her up to his apartment, where inside they played video games until noon.

After the fifth Mario Kart race, Luna spoke something other than a string of curses. "Thank you for inviting me over, Noctis. It's gotten lonely in the citadel."

"It's no problem. I'll get you a key so you can come over whenever."

"That would be most generous of you, Noctis."

"By the way, Luna, uhm, has anyone asked you to the banquet yet?"

"No, not yet. Why do you ask?"

"W-Well, uh, I was wondering if you would go with me this year." He blushed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. "And don't say yes just because you're the oracle or I'm the prince. Only say yes if you really want to."

Luna couldn't help but laugh. "Why in Eos would I refuse? Noctis, almost everything I do is for you. Not because you're the prince or chosen king, but because we have a bond stronger than anything in this realm. I would love to go to the banquet with you."

Noctis pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Thank you, Luna."

Then Ignis came in and went into Mom-mode, cleaning, cooking, and getting Noctis to work. Lunafreya went back to the citadel, but the two lovebirds texted all night long.


	2. Chapter 2: 11 Days Until Christmas

The next day, with about a week and a half left, is when Noctis tried his hardest to crack down on the list at the crack of dawn, to his protesting, but Ignis persisted before going to the Citadel. All day he spent in his apartment, working hard on his phone and laptop, making an earnest attempt at royal party planning. Papers quickly piled the coffee table, full of notes and scribbles, all in an effort to perfect this party.

Ignis came back over later in the day from the Citadel with all of the notes of the party for the anxious prince, before promptly making him a heavily sugared hot chocolate to reenergize the tired prince. Prompto was next, on his way home from his own job with some leftovers from his lunch and a bag of chips for his best friend.

"I know it's not much, but I want to make sure you get something yummy to eat today. And don't worry, no veggies or beans in there."

"Thanks, Prom. Hey, Ignis just finished some hot cocoa, come in for a mug, you look like you're freezing."

"Yes, come in, Prompto, I'll give you a ride home in a few moments. Just sit and warm up."

"Thanks, guys!" Prompto hung up his coat and sat next to Noct on his large couch, seeing all of the papers across the coffee table. "Woah, buddy, man, you really did a lot today!"

"Yeah, but I'm still nowhere close to being done. I'm just mostly waiting for people to call back." Noctis looked over at the clock on the wall. "I might not even get a response until tomorrow, and I still have so many people to call and email about the banquet. Thank you, Ignis," he told the spectacled man as he took the warm cup of molten chocolate from him.

"Yeah, thanks, Iggy." Prompto took a sip and got some whipped cream on his upper lip.

Another set of knocks came from the door. Iggy opened it this time and Gladio and Iris came in. Each held a Tupperware of cookies of the chocolate chip variety. The fresh treats were placed on a plate, the papers in a folder, and the plate where the papers used to be. As they all chatted and ate cookies, Noctis sent a text to Luna and she was over in a few minutes without the nervous nelly of Ravus knowing. During the talking, Ignis bit into a cookie and almost coined his famous phrase, but Gladio stopped him.

"If you dare try to steal Iris' cookie recipe, I will pummel you. Try me."

The lovebirds cuddled on the couch the entire time, just silent and enjoying each other's company.

Soon, hot cocoa nestling comfortably in the bellies of the young adults and all of the cookies devoured, Ignis stood.

"Alright, it's about time for everyone to be home. It is going towards elven at night. Lady Lunafreya, I will take Gladiolus, Iris, and Prompto home first, then I shall escort you to the Citadel." He took the other three to the car downstairs.

As soon as he was sure they had driven off, Noctis grabbed his coat, wallet, and keys. "Luna, grab your coat."

"What for?" She asked, getting up to grab it.

"Do you really want to go home? We have fifteen minutes tops before Iggy comes back. I say we venture the town a bit. What do you say? Do you trust me?" He offered his hand to her.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yeah! Alright! Let's do this!"

Hand in hand, they ran downstairs and hopped into Noct's car, speeding towards the downtown area.

Luna tried her hardest to contain her giggles. "Ignis is going to be so mad!"

"Oh, that reminds me." He handed her his phone. "Turn off my phone, please? And turn yours off too."

She turned off both devices and placed them in her purse. "So is this what you do when we can't find you?"

Noctis chuckled and blushed. "Heh heh, uhm, yeah, I actually do this more often than you think."

She just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I promise I won't tell." She gave him a small wink. "So where are we going, Noctis?"

"Oh, you'll see, and you'll love it."

"I hope so."

A few minutes of silent driving passed. Luna kept admiring the festive lights of the city while Noctis drove, occasionally looking over at the beautiful woman next to him, smiling and blushing softly.

"It's so nice to see the destined King and Oracle fancy each other."

Both in the front seat screamed and Noctis almost swerved into a car. He pulled to the side of the highway and they looked in the back seat, seeing Gentiana and Carbuncle sitting in the back seat, the small animal in her lap.

"Gentiana, you scared us half to death!" Luna screeched, clutching her chest in an attempt to regain her breath.

"I am sorry. Carbuncle wanted to say hello, but your phone is off, my prince."

Noctis placed his head on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, Carbuncle. I'm just trying to hide, you understand, right?"

"Carbuncle says he forgives you."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" 

The tiny spirit animal nodded with a small noise, and the two spirits were gone in the blink of an eye.

The two royals groaned and leaned back, closing their eyes.

"The Six. Am I right?" The prince chuckled.

Luna giggled a bit, rolling her eyes playfully. "Yeah. Yeah, they can be kinda annoying. But Gentiana means well."

"So does Carbuncle. The little rascal just likes to make sure I'm ok from time to time. So, shall we be on our way?"

The princess nodded. "Uh-huh!"

They pulled back onto the highway and continued to their destination. They got towards a slummier area when Noct parked the car. "They should still be up."

"Who should be up?" Luna asked, checking her void to make sure she had her trident.

"Why, the best military branch Lucis has to offer. The Kingsglaive."

A nearby clock dinged off twelve times. Midnight. One day had past and another was about to begin.

To Be Continued.


	3. 10 Days Until Christmas

"Wait, the King's personal military? The special group of people who he lends his powers to so they can fight the Empire? As in Nyx and Crowe and Libertus?" Luna asked, following Noctis into the underground hangout of the elite special forces.

"Yup. That's the one." He looked up at her, snow starting to fall gently around them. "I thought you liked them."

"I do but aren't you worried they'll tell King Regis where we are?"

"They're off duty. Whatever happens off duty never goes back to the citadel."

Luna only put her hand over her eyes. "Just exactly how long have you been doing this?"

"Let's see...Today's Tuesday...so...about 4 years now?"

She just sighed. "I can't believe this is where you disappear whenever you go missing."

He just shrugs. "Hey, what can I say? I live for the nightlife." He gave her a sly smirk.

"How am I just finding this side of you, Noctis?"

"Not even Prompto knows this side of me."

"And why are you showing me this now?"

"Oh, what, do you really want to go back to the citadel, going straight to bed only to wake up early, do paperwork, and get like an hour max to be a human being, or do you just want to spend the night hanging out and having fun with fun people and not worry about royal stuff until the sun rises?"

Luna smiled at the devious prince. "And how are you sure I won't tell His Majesty when I return to the Citadel in the morning?"

"Because you crave danger, Luna. You're a daredevil that thinks later and someone who takes chances. I bet if you had the chance, you'd be sassy as hell to the Six."

"Yo, Noct!" Nyx yelled, waving down the pair of miscreants. "C'mon, hurry up!"

The prince grabbed the princess' hand and bolted to the large soldier. 

"Oh, hey, Luna!"

"Hello, Nyx. It's good to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too! So, Noct, what are you wanting to show your girlfriend," that word alone made both of the young adults blush hard in the snowy area, "first? There's the roller rink, the arcade, hell, even laser tag is open tonight."

"Maybe just the diner a few blocks down."

"Got it, your highness." Nyx texted the other two Kingsglaive members and they proceeded to walk to the small hole-in-the-wall diner.

Luna was surprised at how casual Noctis seemed to be around the elite forces. Usually, it's all proper mannerisms around the Kingsglaive and the royal families, but at the small diner, they were all treating Noctis like a little brother and giving him hell, but in a fun way. She also noticed that Noctis would still get tongue tied, and, somehow, was even pickier about what was on the greasy burger. All of the lettuce, tomato, and other vegetables made onto her plate, but of course, she didn't say anything, and just simply put them back on his plate. This went on for some time, about maybe thirty minutes, the exchange of veggies.

"Wow, Noct, quit acting like a baby and eat your veggies. Unless Luna wants to feed them to you." Crowe said at the thirty-minute mark, a teasing tone in her voice, and a snarky look on her face.

The two immediately stopped the silent bickering by putting their forks down with their faces flushed red. The veggies were on Noctis' plate, which was quickly eaten, then washed down with his cola. Luna drank her warm tea, avoiding the eyes of the four others in the booth.

Libertus laughed. "Crowe, that Gil is as good as mine, so you might as well pay up now!"

"Libertus, shut up!" The only other girl snapped, making him back off. "Ok, ok, sheesh."

"What are you guys talking about?" Noctis asked, making the two groan and look at Nyx.

'Please don't,' their faces said, but it was too late.

"These two jerks made a bet about whether or not if you guys were gonna say it or not before Christmas. Libertus said you aren't, but Crowe bet Noctis would say it first, but I threw in some saying Luna will say it first."

"Say what?" they asked in unison, already knowing where this was going.

"Confess your feelings to each other, duh." Nyx rolled his eyes playfully.

Immediately the two royals began speaking gibberish at once about how they're just friends about something about the oracle's duty to the king or whatever.

"Blah, blah, blah. Jabber, jabber, jabber. Everyone knows you two like each other so why don't you guys make out already, or something." Nyx said, teasing, of course, that is until Noctis threw his fries at him while Luna became a blushing mess.

Everyone started laughing, Luna joining in too, and everyone forgot about the awkwardness of just a mere few moments ago.

The nearby clock rang three times. They all stood up, putting their portion of the tab in the center of the table, Luna adding a generous tip, before all heading out to Crowe's apartment for drinks and video games.

Close to immediately Nyx and Crowe were in a shots contest, Libertus put on some awesome dance music, and Noctis and Luna, after getting a few drinks in them, began dancing together to the popping music.

"We should sneak out more, huh?" He asked her, taking her hand and spinning her around.

She giggled and moved with the spin, replying with a, "Heck yeah!" That was the closest she will ever get to an actual curse.

"Noct and Luna sitting in a tree," Nyx and Crowe started singing together, drunk off their asses, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Before promptly laughing said drunk asses off.

The blond princess just rolled her eyes. "Without them, of course!"

He laughed and nodded in agreement. Then, as the three of them toppled over drunk, Noct yelled, "I'm ditching you guys," grabbed Luna's hand again, and raced out of the apartment, the two of them laughing the entire way back to his car. They both decided it was probably best to not drive and walked hand in hand into town, walking all the way back to Noct's apartment.

They rode up the elevator laughing and leaning on each other, but when entering the apartment and almost falling on each other, Ignis was far from amused. He got the fumbling pair on the couch and

"Where were you two?! I have been up all night worrying and oh Six you two reek of alcohol! Noctis, did you take Lady Lunafreya drinking?!"

"We may have split a beer or two together," Noctis admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But, Ignis, it was so good! I mean, it wasn't champagne, but it just felt more fun drinking, you know?"

"I can't believe you two went out drinking. Why I ought to-" a pair of soft snores interrupted his sentence, and when he looked, Noctis and Luna were leaning on each other, already fast asleep.

Ignis' phone beeped with a text from Ravus. 'Any news on the brat and my sister?'

'Yes, I just found them. It turns out they just went to a fast food place and fell asleep in the parking lot.'

'Noctis does that a lot, huh?'

'Yes. We really need to find out which restaurant he keeps falling asleep at.' This was the norm whenever Noctis returned either buzzed or just exhausted from partying. The same lie every time. 

The two woke up later in the morning, closer to noon, with a blanket wrapped around them and a note on the table.

'Ebony in the fridge and a few microwave meals in the freezer. Party folder is on the desk. -Ignis.'

"You are so right, Noctis. Ignis is like a babysitter."

"Yeah, he is." They got up and cleaned themselves up a bit, ate a microwave meal, and just ignored the ebony. Noctis began working again on the party while went back to the citadel, making sure no one could smell the booze.

"I did have fun, Noctis. Maybe we can do it again soon?"

"Yeah. Maybe after the banquet?"

"I'll see you then." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing downstairs to Ravus below.

The entire time he worked he was in a small daze, writing and calling with one hand, the other busy holding his cheek, both happen to be ablaze with a red blush.

Prompto came in towards the evening. "Yo, Noct, buddy! I got some pizza bagels and soda pop! You wanna- why are you holding your cheek like that?"

"Huh? Wha? Oh! Uhm..." he blushed even harder and looked away, closing the folder. "N-no reason." He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "So, uh, pizza bagels, you said?"

"Uhm, yeah. Wanna cook them and watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure. Pop them in the oven, I'll choose a movie." he got up and went to the living room, drawing the shades and went to his movie collection. "The Spirits Within?"

"Nah, not today."

"Advent Children?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Assassins Creed?"

"Hmmm...yeah sure. Pop it in."

Noctis put in the movie about their favorite video game series and sat on the couch, eating the pizza bagels and drinking the cola. At one point, they had a burping contest. Noctis won.

After the movie, Noct passed out on the couch and Prompto went home after cleaning up. He took a pic of Noct and sent it to Ignis with a caption of, 'Sleepy prince :3'

Over at the Citadel, while Luna was catching up on a lot of work, she received the same picture message as Ignis. She smiled and set it as the prince's contact picture.

"Back to work, Luna!" Ravus snapped at her through the wall.

She smacked the wall and responded with a loud, "Bite me!"


End file.
